Get Your Paws Off My Man
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Alana can't get a clue about how unavailable her two go-to guys are, how do they react? Hannigram, cute possessiveness. Please Review! (If you want more just ask)


Get Your Paws Off My Man

 **AN: This is my first Hannibal fic, though I've been a fan for years. Please review!**

* * *

Will Graham was standing in his class room, wrapping up the last of his work before he was going to head home for the night. He had a hot meal and a handsome lover waiting for him at home, and he honestly couldn't wait to be done here. Fate apparently wasn't on his side however, as just when he was about to leave Alana Bloom walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" Will asked, trying not to huff.

"I just wanted to talk, that's all." Alana said, a slight blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

"About what?" The empath asked, going back to putting his papers in his briefcase.

"Well, I'm really glad that you're alright. It was a bit of a close call yesterday." Alana said, inching closer to Will.

"You mean you're glad I haven't gone insane." Will said bluntly, knowing he hit the nail on the head when her blush deepened.

"Still, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." The psychiatrist said, her voice having taken on a breathy quality.

"I'm sure you would manage." Will muttered. When he looked up from buckling his bag shut he was taken aback by how close she had gotten to him. She leaned even closer to him, seriously invading his personal space, leaving him slightly panicked. "This isn't a good idea." He warned.

"Don't worry Will." She said, taking his warning the wrong way.

"No, really, stop." Will said, trying to back up, only to find he had been cornered against his desk.

"What? You don't need to isolate yourself from me, Will." Alana blundered on, ignoring his words.

"Alana, stop it. I'm with someone." Will said, trying to get her to back out of his space. She looked at him with something similar to anger flashing through her eyes.

"You don't need to lie to get me to leave you alone." She growled.

"I'm not lying, I really am seeing someone." Will argued.

"Sure Will." Alana sniped, turning on her heel and huffing out of the room.

Feeling frustrated and annoyed Will locked up his room and went home. As he walked through the front door he was met with an amazing smell wafting towards him from the kitchen. Hanging up his coat in the closet and putting his shoes on the mat, he walked into the kitchen to find his lover whisking a glaze of some kind in a bowl.

"I'm home. That smells wonderful, who is it?" Will asked, walking over to the man and kissing his cheek. As he leaned away his lover caught his mouth in a proper kiss, nipping slightly at his lips.

"It's a rather rude mailman. He was always crushing my flowers by refusing to walk on the path when he delivered the mail." Hannibal huffed. "And welcome home, love, you are a bit late. What kept you?"

"Alana was flirting with me." Will started reluctantly. "She cornered me in my class room, and when I told her I was with someone she didn't believe me. Thought I was lying to get her to go away or something." His statement was met with a growl and a possessive nip on the ear.

"She's been getting rather rude lately." Hannibal said offhandedly.

"Hannibal! No! You can't eat her. I know she's overstepping some boundaries but that would just be too suspicious. Maybe if we didn't live here any more... but that's besides the point. You can't just eat your problems, or my problems for that matter. We do need to face some of them." Will argued, trying not to feel too pleased that his lover would go to such lengths for him.

"But maybe later?" Hannibal said, doing the sexiest puppy-dog eyes Will had ever seen.

"Maybe later." Will consented grudgingly, a smile breaking through his best efforts to smother it.

* * *

While Hannibal was a bit distant to Alana after that, as was Will, it wasn't until Hannibal's next dinner party that the shit really hit the fan. The guests were milling around, going from dish to dish, slowly making their way around the room as they made idle conversation. Alana had been invited against Hannibal's better judgment, especially after she looked put out to see Will there (like Hannibal wasn't going to invite his own lover to his dinner party). She ignored the empath for the most part though, her sights seemingly having been refocused onto the older psychiatrist. As Hannibal weaved around the room, playing the proper host and making sure his guests were satisfied, Alana seemed to be trailing him. Finally when he had no one else to check on he turned around and confronted her.

"Alana, is there something I could help you with?" He said coolly.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, I was just hoping we could talk in private." Alana said, her flirting terribly concealed.

"Whatever for?" Hannibal questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well I was thinking I could show my appreciation to the chef." Alana said trying and failing to appeal to Hannibal's sexual interests.

"Well a thank you will suffice." The cannibal said, jaw tightening.

"Oh it's no problem-" She started, only to be cut off by a very angry, very frustrated Hannibal.

"No, it is a problem Ms. Bloom. I am currently in a very happy, loving relationship. One that I have no wish to end any time soon. You, however seem to have a problem with accepting no as an answer." Hannibal said coldly.

"What gives you that impression?" Alana said haughtily.

"Simply the fact that you reacted similarly when Will told you no several weeks ago." Hannibal said, giving her a stone cold stare, only looking away to nod Will over subtly, as he had been watching their exchange from the beginning.

"He told you?" Alana said disbelievingly.

"Of course he did. Not only did I counsel him on occasion but," he paused only to wrap an arm around Will's waist, as he had just made it over to them, "Will is my lover. So why wouldn't I know about someone harassing my beloved?" The horrifying calm that swept over them at that moment, along with the deadly look sent to her by the taller man, made her hair stand on end.

"But you said you were-" She started.

"-In a relationship, yes. That relationship would be the one that I share with Will Graham, and the one that I have shared with him for months. Now, if you are going to ignore it when people tell you they are not interested, especially if they happen to be my lover, then we are going to have a problem." Hannibal said in a deadly tone. Alana looked between Will and Hannibal, her gaze finally settling on the younger of the two, as if to seek assistance.

"Don't look at me. I told you I was seeing someone, it's not my fault you didn't listen." Will said, leaning into his lover's side, taking comfort in his presence.

"Now, Ms. Bloom, I suggest that you leave our residence immediately. I don't want someone here who is going to be trying to break apart our relationship despite any warnings she might receive. Do we understand each other?" Hannibal growled menacingly. Alana gulped, nodded, and made a speedy exit. After she was gone Will turned to whisper in Hannibal's ear.

"You're so sexy when you get possessive. But seeing that wench try to seduce you makes me want to fuck you until you can't stand. So tell me, when is this infernal party over so I can stake my claim on my man." Will growled in a low voice, pressing his erection against the cannibal's leg to let his need be known.

"This party will be over as soon as these pigs have eaten every last piece of human flesh on those plates. Which, judging by the rising chatter, will be very soon. So patience my pet, and then I'll let you do what ever you want to me. Though be fully prepared for me to fuck you just as hard, if not harder. You'll forget what it's like to walk with out a limp when I'm done with you." Hannibal growled right back, quickly squeezing Will's ass as he walked back to check on his guests, entertaining thoughts of how to butcher Alana for her trespasses.

One thing was for certain, no one put their hands on his man.


End file.
